Green Eyes and Ham
by I Need To Change My Name
Summary: It's the normal morning in the Jackson family house, Mom making breakfast, twins fighting over money, adopted kid making grocery lists and dad coming down late. But wait, bacon is gone. Oh no this is going to create chaos! You might can tell where the name came from. Read and Review! PS Don't even ask about the messed up ves I am sitting in my dark corner now.


**A little oneshot I just thought of. **

**UNFORTUNATELY I'M NOT UNCLE RICK SO OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO AND THEIR CHARACTERS AND THINGS BUT I DO OWN THE IDEA AND TITLE. **

"UGH. Freaking where is the bacon?!" After spending 5 mins looking for bacon, Annabeth was going to give up on making breakfast. Cereal should be okay Annabeth thought to herself. She decided on Lucky Charms for cereal and milk duh! To add some flavor she even put a few berries in each cereal. "Percy, Odysseus, Andromeda, Kevin! Breakfast is ready! Up and shine!"

As usual Kevin came down first "Morning Mom!" He was the most productive and mature of the three children. He was not from the Jackson family, but as a 3 year old that his mother died when her engine exploded and flames burst out on a lonely highway, Percy was just driving by and he helped saved the child but not his mom. He always acted older getting the best grades and honors even though he didn't even have anything to do with Athena. He did the most chores and had the most responsibility of the three since he volunteered a lot around the house since he was adopted and he thought he was a burden to the family but he actually was more a help. And he had the brightest personality anyone could have he had a big smile and was very optimistic with his straight black hair, twinkling black eyes, his dimple on his right cheek and his trademark evil grin as the family would say ,he brought a lot of joy to her family. "Is Mac and cheese okay for dinner?" "Sure Kev and we might not have enough so run down to the Walmart or Bilo after school." "Yes Mom" He was always helpful making dinner after school and making the twins doing homework, even though he was about 5 months smaller he was the one in charge which Ody and And willingly accepted since he was way more mature.

Next came the twins down for breakfast "I did not! How could you accuse me of stealing twenty bucks of yours? You stole twenty bucks off mine!" "WHAT?" said a very angry And "I did not! You steal my twenty bucks." Kevin and Annabeth shook their heads and then Kev went up to them. "And. How much did you have before he stole your money?" "120" "Ody. How much did you have before And stole your money?" "120" "How much do you have now And?" "120" "How much do you have now Ody?" "120" "THERE YOU GO $20 BILLS LOOK LIKE THE SAME SO WHO CARES IF YOU BOTH STOLE TWENTY FROM EACH OTHER IT WILL STILL BE THE SAME AMOUNT OF MONEY!" The twins blushed at their stupidity. One reason that Kev is in charge the house would be a chaos if he wasn't here. "Morning Ody. Morning And." The two mumbled their greetings and went to the kitchen. And inherited more of her mother's personality while Ody inherited more of Percy's traits. Ody had the sea green eyes of his father and blonde hair of his mother while And was the opposite with Annabeth's eyes and her father's hair. The two and Kevin where in 6th grade. Kev would always stand out in those two but he seemed to don't care.

Percy came last wearing his waterproof sweatpants and his blue New York Aquarium uniform. His messy hair was still the same old style. He gave her a nice peck on the cheek while the twins snickered in disapproval only to be slapped by Kev on the arms with a harsh stare. "So Annie what's for breakfast?" "Lucky Charms" The twins were starting to protest loudly but the fierce stare from Kev shut them up. And this time asked nicely "Mom can we have something different?" "Yeah Mom." said Ody "We had cereal 3 times in this week and its Wens. Where is the bacon you promised?" "We ran out of it. Kev remember to buy some after school." "Yes mom and there is a packet of ham in the fridge." "Oh yes, I'm on the duty of toast and ham." gave the voice of Percy and he gave her amused eyes. She gave out a relaxed sigh and said to herself "Oh no. I have a project due today at 9 and I am going to have a headache but thank the Gods there is Green Eyes and Ham."

**AN****) ****Not bad 719 words, first try and I did it! Oh and don't worry Kev and And and Ody will come back! Especially Kev. He's my favorite! He is almost going to come up in every story I write but not my next one. It's called****Their Fates Always Interwine. I might not be the fastest writer but I will try my best.**

**And Remember this, it always encourages me ****REVIEW**

**VVV**

**VVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
